comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maxwell Dillon (Earth-6531)
Maxwell "Max" Dillon is a former electrical engineer at OsCorp who turned into the Metahuman Electro following an accident. Biography Early Life Max Dillon is the son of a single mother, and through his entire life, he became the subject of ridicule and lack of attention and acknowledgment by others. Even though he was a social outcast, Dillon became a successful electrical engineer at OsCorp under direction of Alistaire Smythe, who always belittled him. Saved by Spider-Man One day, while he was nervously walking through Manhattan with blueprints to a new construction at his department, Dillon was saved by Spider-Man from a car that flew through his direction when the masked vigilante was after the Russian criminal Aleksei Sytsevich. After saving him, Spider-Man proclaimed Dillon was his eyes and ears. Max felt honored for being recognized by the hero and took his phrase for life, obsessing with Spider-Man and thinking of him as a best friend. Returning to OsCorp, Max met with employee Liz Toomes, to whom he told his story of being saved by Spider-Man. Birth of Electro The next day, during his birthday, Max was shocked to realize that no one remember the date, as well as to discover his blueprints were stolen. This led to Smythe order Dillon to fix equipment at one of OsCorp's laboratories never minding his birthday. While Max attempted to fix two disconnected cables, he was .]]electrified, and fell into a vat of genetically enhanced eels who attacked him aggressively, breaking their tank. Hours later, Dillon found himself awaken at a morgue. Stealing a black hoodie and jean pants, he set out to make his way to Times Square, where he panicked upon touching another person, whom he killed, and thus accidentally causing an accident. This led to the NYPD attempting to arrest him, as well as the arrival of Spider-Man, who attempted to calm both him and the police down. However, when Spider-Main failed to remember his name, Max felt betrayed and angered, and used his powers to create a huge shockwave to destroy Times Square. Spider-Man was able to stop him by destroying a hydrant and throwing water at Max, causing him to fall unconscious. Ravencroft and Osborn .]] Dillon was sent to the Ravencroft Institute and started naming himself "Electro". There, he was placed at a harness meant to contain his electrical powers, and tortured by the institute's astrophysicist Doctor Ashley Kafka. However, Kafka failed to fully secure the location, as Electro could manipulate all of the building's energy, and used it to kill Kafka and all other present doctors. After escaping, he approached Harry Osborn, son of the late Norman Osborn, to form an alliance to kill Spider-Man; Osborn wanted his blood, and Electro only wanted to kill him. Harry stole an experimental suit at one of OsCorp's vaults and gave it to Electro as a means to conduct his electricity and channel his abilities. Death at the OsCorp Power Plant.]]Electro then confronted Spider-Man and caused a blackout through all New York to power himself. Bringing the masked hero to the OsCorp Power Plant, Spider-Man was able to kill Electro with the help of Mary Jane Watson, using the overloaded power supply of the power plant that caused Electro to explode. Powers and Abilities Category:Earth-6531 Category:Characters of Earth-6531 Category:Males of Earth-6531 Category:Metahumans of Earth-6531 Category:Americans of Earth-6531 Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-6531 Category:Oscorp Industries Staff (Earth-6531) Category:Levitation Category:Electrokinesis Category:Energy Blasts Category:Electric Blasts Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Murderers Category:Created by Draft227